team 7 mission sasusaku
by theanimelover234
Summary: my first!
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

The three genin walked to their usual meeting spot as usual their sensei the famous copy ninja Kakashi Hatake .When he finally came in with a poof they didn't bother ask him why he was late because he would come up with a lame excuse again."i have a mission for you it is to return a forbidden scroll from the Land Hidden in Fire  
this is only a C-ranked mission because you shouldn't have trouble." The silver haired copy ninja said."Will you be there sensei?'' asked the pink hair konouchi. "no i have an important matter to take care of ."He stated. "hai." the thee jumped off to the land hidden in the fire.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Finally i can show of my blood line"Sakura thought mischievously.

"ugh I'm stuck with a stupid fan girl and an idiot that has exactly zero stamina"Thought the last remaining uchiha

"I wonder when we get to eat" though the fox demon container Naruto

"if they only new the real me and not the annoying fan girl"Sakura thought

"but i will get a chance on this mission."

**A/N: i gave a bit of a cliify so review and favorite please my first time writing :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO DANGER ARISES**

Before the three genin could make it to the land of fire they were attacked by a bandit duo."My name is Toro ." Said a stocky , tall man with white hair." My name is Kanaye." said a girl with long blue hair and striking yellow eyes-like a snake."We are here for the scroll ." Toro said matter-a-factly, after getting in a fighting stance"You'll have to get through me first , believe it!" yelled Naruto.


	3. SORRY!

My chapterswill get longer from here on out . Thanks to my reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)" Toro yelled as he dispelled thousands of mini ice senbons ."Katon:Ryuka No jutsu!" yelled Sasuke at the same time as the bandit while creating a huge ball of fire , which ultimately melted the senbons . It seemed after a while that ninjutsu was not going to work , so the two switched to taijutsu . Sasuke had beaten him with his Lion barrage technique easily. But Toro was still standing-isH , although it was quite hard with two broken legs. Naruto finished him of with the Rasengan .

Since the two had finished off Toro , they went to go check on Sakura , who was holding up really well, in fact she was winning. Naruto and Sasuke would never admit it though. Sasuke had noticed something weird about Sakura , she seemed to be moving objects and her opponent with her eyes." Hmph I'll have to ask her about that later." Thought a skeptical Sasuke. Sakura had finally won by crushing Kanaye between two rocks that seemingly came out of nowhere. " Sakura has alot to explain." mused Sasuke


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 : Kekkei** **genkai**

**thanks to all my reviewers!**

"Cha! Take that!" Sakura yelled as she smashed Kanaye between a couple boulders.

"Go Sakura-chan !" Yelled Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto." Said Sakura.

"hmph ." Said Sasuke .

" What's wrong, Sasuke-uh-I mean Sasuke - kun."

" Nothing , lets get going." On the outside Sasuke didn't seem to notice Sakura's blunder, but on the inside he was would usually be all over him if he merely said a vowel sound, she wouldn't be serious with him- ever, let alone leave out the -kun suffix.

**sakuras pov**

I almost blew my cover! They can't know that I'm the daughter of Pain!

(everyone knows the akatsuki )

I'm not proud of keeping this a secret, but if I tell them now, they'll flip out . They think I'm a sweet, pink haired, weak little girl, with both of her parents in a lush house on the East side of Konoha, not the daughter of the infamous akatsuki leader.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 RAMEN AND SUSPICIONS

"Hey,Sakura?" Naruto asked quietly." Yes, Naruto?" She replied. "How did you do that, ya know with you're opponent," he replied, " Ya know moving him with your eyesight ?"  
"Oh, he noticed. I have to find a way to cover," she thought nervously." Oh! that haha," the pinkette replied rather timidly." It's just a technique I learned from Tsunade-sama," Sa lied,smoothly.

"Oh!okay. Say, Sakura-chan can you teach me that?" Naruto asked with puppy-dog eyes. "Uh,I don't think I can teach you that," Sakura replied truthfully, there's no way she could teach him that! " aw, man." The whisker clad boy said," it was still cool Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was glad Naruto didn't see through her lies.

"We should be home in about three days," The onyx haired prodigy said. He was glad to be going back to Konoha. He missed the friendliness of the people, the civilians located where the mission was weren't very 'pleasing' to him. They eyed him like he was glass, like the slightest slip of the tongue would cause him to shatter. Most likely because his family was killed by his own blood,his brother.

He hated sympathy because it made him feel weak, vulnerable. That's partly why he hated socializing and interaction. People would look at him with sympathy, they would say their condolences and go on with their lives. It hurt him to believe that he was in so much pain while other people were laughing and enjoying their lives.  
-Naruto was happy to be going home, too, but for different reasons than Sasuke.

He missed the happy chatter of the people and the business of the streets. But most of all he missed his ramen. Canned ramen just didn't taste right to him. Oh,how he wanted to just dig in to the ramen, slurping away happily.  
-Sakura on the other hand hated being home from missions.

Her house was quiet and empty. She always felt so lonely she never had any family, father,Pain, left her in Konaha in hopes that she would have a better life couldn't complain about being lonely because everyone thinks she has a loving mom and dad, when she doesn't have any family at all. The only person that knows of her strife is the she can't say a word about anything of her situation.  
-

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! School has been terrible:(. I hope this ones longer than the others! I've had ideas in my mind for months about this story but I never got around to typing it :/  
Anyways R&R PLEASE


End file.
